fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Animal Crossing
Fallout: Animal Crossing [shortened to F:AC when referenced in this article] is an action-roleplaying game developed by Obsidian Entertainment and Nintendo while being published by Bethesda Softworks for the Nintendo Switch. It is a crossover between Bethesda's acclaimed [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fallout_(series) Fallout series]and Nintendo's ''Animal Crossing'' although taking more elements from the former series rather than the latter. The game centers on the Lost One, a resident of a small underground village inhabited by robots, as they traverse the Wasteland in search of answers to what happened during the Advance Wars 150 years ago. As they travel, the Lost One encounters new societies of anthropomorphic animals and learns a dark secret about their world. Gameplay Akin to previous titles in the Fallout series, F:AC is an action role-playing game set in an open-world environment. Players explore the desolate Wasteland in search of new locations, apparel, weaponry, and other materials beneficial to their quest. Enemies consist of both classic Fallout enemies reimagined in the style of Animal Crossing and new ones based on creatures from Animal Crossing as well as several other Nintendo titles. Returning features include a crafting system which implements all possible items; the construction of both player bases and settlements, although referred to as villages in-game; a large dialogue system, weapon and armor customization, and the ability to switch points of view between first and third-person. These aspects are more refined than in 2015's Fallout 4 and, in the case of customization and settlement-building, have had changes made to them based on feedback from players. Before the player enters the Wasteland, they are allowed to customize their character and grant them points in the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. system. This system stands for seven skills: Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, and Luck. Players can both add a point to a skill and select a new Perk upon leveling up. Perks bring different advantages dependant on their category and description and some can only be accessed if a player is at or above a certain level. The player can also use certain tools to capture insects, fish, and other creatures for both food and as additions to their personal collection. Zachariah at the La Cockaroacha Museum will also take them off your hands for a few caps. Story The story begins on September 30th in the year 2300, 150 years after the Advance Wars ended in a nuclear exchange between multiple nations and resulted in a nuclear apocalypse, in a small underground village known as Village 17. Our player character awakens and discovers it is their twentieth birthday meaning they are to be evicted from the Village, never to return. They are then given a refresher on combat training and have their Pip-Bell updated to the latest version before being sent out. On their Pip-Bell, they find a mysterious memo entitled "The Truth" and are informed the nukes launched during the Advance Wars may have had some after-effects on the natural fauna and flora of the world around them and the person responsible for launching the warheads is still alive. The memo also mentions the first clue can be found in what used to be Smashville, inciting the player to head there and search for clues. Upon arrival, the player finds Smashville crawling with what appear to be anthropomorphic animals dressed in leather armor. They attempt to communicate with them but are immediately captured and thrown into a makeshift dungeon. Hours go by and the protagonist eventually finds companionship in Val, a chameleon who was hunting bugs when she stumbled into the city, and the two agree to break out of there together. Val lets one of her Bloatflies free and distracts a nearby guard, causing him to drop his keys. Val and the player barely escape but are unaware of the tracking beacon placed on the latter's Pip-Bell. The player realizes they'll need to go back for the first clue, but Val claims she knows an expert on puzzles living in another part of the Wasteland. Meanwhile, a certain raccoon is listening in on all of their conversations and recording every word. Characters As the Lost One travels throughout the Wasteland, they will encounter various characters from both Animal Crossing and other Nintendo titles. The massive number of characters cannot be contained in this section alone so only major characters and any minor characters with an important role are listed here. The Lost One and His/Her Companions Faction Leaders Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fallout (series) Category:Bethesda Softworks Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Crossover Games Category:The Dumber Dogshit Contest